1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifting and positioning apparatus for construction panels. More particularly, the invention concerns lifting standards by which sheet rock and other similar panel-type materials used in the building industry may be easily lifted, placed and retained temporarily in position for subsequent permanent installation.
2. Prior Art
Sheet rock and other forms of interior surface finishing panels used in the building industry are traditionally applied to ceiling and wall framing by placing sheets on the order of 4' by 8', 4' by 12' or larger against the framing and securing each sheet in place by nailing, screwing, adhesive bonding or by a combination of fastening techniques to achieve permanent installation of adjacent panels or sheets. Because of the size of each sheet or panel, the installation procedure most often requires at least two persons, particularly where each sheet must be retained in an elevated position while nails or screws are inserted. Also it is usually necessary that one or both of the two persons manually retain the sheet in position with one hand while inserting the fastening nails or screws with the other. The installation is complicated further by the requirement in many cases that both persons use step ladders, scaffolding or other forms of movable platforms in order to reach the sheet in its ultimate position.
To facilitate the installation of sheet rock and other such panel-type materials, it has been proposed in the past to use an elevating support on which an individual sheet or panel is placed for subsequent lifting, placement and retention in position where the sheet or panel can be nailed or otherwise permanently fixed to the interior of a ceiling or wall frame. In this respect, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,101, issued Nov. 9, 1926 to E. M. Russell is exemplary. While devices of the type heretofore proposed have fulfilled their intended objective and, if available, would greatly simplify the installation of sheet rock and similar panels, they have not been available in fact. It is believed that the unavailability of such apparatus is due in substantial measure to the relatively complicated structural organization of prior designs coupled with an inclination by the industry to avoid other than a minimal inventory of tools and appliances. There is a need, therefore, for an inexpensive and easily handled apparatus for lifting, placing and retaining sheet rock and similar building panels as an incident to the permanent installation of such materials.